Wax Wings and Sword Trophies
by Corie101
Summary: With the fourth Smash Brother's tournement beginning, Pit isn't worried. However, when a mysterious letter and a haunting figure of the past finds it's was into Pit's hands, a free-for-all tournement may just become the fight for everyone's life. Rated T for fight scenes.
1. Set in Ink

**Corie here with another story when I still have one on hiatus. I've decided that 'Dark Hearts' will probably be delated because I don't really kniw what I want to do with it yet. This one however, I do! So, my dear friends, enjoy. **

**Funfact: I've always loved Roy, but until I played Melee the other day I never realized how much we are alike. (Red messy hair and we both wear blue. Plus our personalities are simular.) **

Pit cheerfully hummed to himself as he walked down the hallways. It was a month until the fourth Smash Brother's tournement, and many fighters had arrived earlier that day. Pit was pleasently surprised at some of the newcomers. Lucina, a kind girl who was Marth's desendant and Shulk, a young boy who had a really, awesome sword and future vision were immediately befriended by the angel. Megaman and Pit were sharing a room, and the two 'old-timer' buddies shared their adventures late into the night. Pittoo, although pretended to have nothing to do with his clone, often came to Pit for advice about other Smasher's, making Palutana's general pleased and excited. Although Pit's old friends had changed, he still was grateful to see them.

"Marth, Ike!" Pit yelled, and the two Fire Emblem characters turned to see him. Marth, in his early twenties and ruling over a kingdom had matured quite a bit, but still possessed his playful nature. Ike, according to Ness and Toon Link, had gained a million pounds of musles and was much wiser when it came to statergy and battles. However, the Mercenary still fooled around with the younger kids, retaining his kind but serious nature.

"Pit! It is wonderful to see you!" Marth said cheerfully, shifting his platter of food to one side to wave. Ike nodded in agreement, not one for words.

"It's absolutely fantasic to see you as well! Your english has improved greatly!" Marth smiled.

"Thank you Pit! I have been working on it, so I can improve bonds with other kingdoms!"

Samus walked by, her helmet under her arm, and ruffled Pit's hair, lopsiding his laurel.

"Hey there punk. Still alive and kicking, huh?" Pit's wings fluffed in excitment, a few feathers falling.

"Samus! Hi Samus! Did you get one for me?" Pit asked. Samus shook her head.

"I told you before Pit, I'm not getting you a pet Metroid. However, I did bring you these pictures."

She popped her helmet onto Pit's head, and a slideshow of her latest mission began. She chatted with Ike and Marth while the angel 'Ooh'ed and 'Aww'ed at pictures and videos she had taken with her helmet's camera.

While the young general was distracted, Ike spoke up.

"Masterhand is bringing Mewtwo back, and Lucas is coming late. Doctor Mario has arrived as well."

Samus raised an eyebrow, a small 'clunk' sounding when she placed a armoured hand on her metal covered hip.

"That's almost everyone from Melee. Pichu evolved into Pikachu, so that only leaves-" The bounty hunter cut off her sentance, stopping herself from speaking a sensitive subject. Marth smiled sadly.

"If this many people are coming back, then Roy will too." Marth said. His old friend had left the tournament suddenly and without warning, confusing many, and crushing most with sadness.

"Who's Roy?" Pit asked, Samus' helmet slightly lopsided on his head. The slideshow had stopped, and he caught wind of their conversation.

"An old Melee buddy." Samus said. "He was around your age, and had a sword that lit on fire."

"He told lots of jokes too," Marth said. "I honestly couldn't tell you if he or Kirby ate more! Goodness, he certainly had a bottomless pit for a stomach! However, he left before Melee ended. "

Ike stayed quiet, knowing how much Roy's sudden leaving had broken Marth's heart.

"We'll have to invite him back, so I can challange him to an eating contest!" The adult smashers fell silent, looking at each other. Pit handed Samus her helmet, oblivious to the sad nature that had settled over the group, and grinned. "Thanks for showing me those Samus! One day you should come help me fight off my space pirates! They capture entire constellations!"

"Sure." Samus said distractedly. "Will do, punk."

The angel waved, and jogged away from the group, catching a glimpse of Pittoo. Marth sighed.

"Pit and Roy certainly would've liked each other." Ike said.

"Personality wise, they are almost the same." Marth said. Samus nodded, and split from the group. She placed her helmet on her head, and noticed that while she had been talking, Pit had taken a few selfies with it. A small frown crossed her face, and Samus retired to her bedroom.

There was simply so much to explore, and not enough time. Although he could barely read, the library was Pit's favourite place, due to it's calming nature. Sections upon sections of book filled the walls. Other Smasher's histories- including the his own- briefed the walls, filled with words he couldn't yet understand. The angelic smasher couldn't wait to dig into them. Looking at the symbols above the wall, he calmly walked past section after section, quietly naming them all off to himself.

"Starfox, Hyrule Kingdom, Metroid, Skyworld- that's me!" Pit proudly looked at his (rather small) cities section for a moment, grinning at the newly bound books that represented the latest chapters of his life. He then moved on. "Toadstool Kingdom, Dreamland, Pokémon regions, Fire Emblem-"

Pit stopped again. Staring at the vast wall. When Lucina and Robin had come to the tournements, the Fire Emblem section had vastly grown in size, quickly becoming second only to Hyrule's section. However, it was none of the advanced books that caught Pit's short attention span. It was a small, pastely coloured paper that was high up, on the top shelf, that made the general do a double take. Humming to himself, knowing he couldn't fly that high, Pit ran back to Hyrule's section, grabbed the rolling ladder and sprinted back to the paper. Scaling the ladder, Pit quickly realized that the ladder wasn't high enough, and jumped off the ladder.

"Haha!" He said, clutching what seemed to be an envelope, not a singular piece of paper. There was a pause, and just like in a cartoon, he floated a moment before falling. A small screech left his mouth as he frantically flapped his wings, but the mass of feathers did nothing.

He stopped falling.

"This is it!" Pit said, and placed an arm over his face dramatically. "I've died! What a terrible way to die! Falling off a ladder!"

"Pit." A familiar voice said.

"Oh! And now I'm hearing the voices of my friends! How they will miss me!" Pit groaned. "Lady Palutana will kill me for dying!"

"Pit, you're not dead. I caught you." Pit cracked an eye open to see Shulk peering down at him.

"Shulk!" Pit sat up, and hugged the Monado wielder. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Thank the Monado, not me!" Shulk said. "What were you doing up there anyway?"

"Grabbing this letter thing." Pit stared at it's cover. It was written in cursive. "What does it say?"

"'To whomever may find this, please return to Roy.'" Shulk said, reading the front for Pit. "I wasn't aware there was a Roy at the mansion."

"Oh, there isn't." Pit said, and looked at Shulk, still in his arms. "I think Samus and Marth said he left. Finder's keeper's I suppose." Pit patted Shulk's chest twice, and popped out of his arms. "Thanks again Shulk!"

Palutana's general ran off, leaving the newcomer rather confused.

Pit was extraordinarily excited about his discovery. He sprinted to his room (Megaman was preparing for a training match) and opened the letter. The insides were not written in cursive, which pleased the young angel.

'_I have a feeling whoever opened this is not who this envelope was adressed to.' _

Pit hummed. "Ooh, good guess."

'_If you are reading this, whoever you are, it means I am leaving Smash Mansion, for whatever reason it may be. Let me tell you about my favourite story. It is about a young boy named Icarus.' _

"Oh," Pit muttered to himself, slightly dissapointed. "I already know this story."

_'Icarus, trying to escape a prison, did not listen to his loved ones; using wax wings, flew to close to close to the sun. His wings melted, and burned his arms and caused him to fall. He was cast out, and in some versions, died.' _

Pit noticed some tears stained the page, and continued to struggle reading through the pages.

_'I am not Icarus but I feel his pain. I have been cast out, even by my own friends. They do not want to cast me out, I know this, but they do not want to oppose the master. He has everyone under his control- except me. I see through his piercing light, and into his core. Trust me, everything is going downhill. We have no way to-' _

The writing stopped. Ink was splattered across the page. Pit wondered what could've happened. He was about to toss the note to the side, no longer intrested in it, when a small piece of paper fluttered onto the floor. He picked it up. The Angel's eyes widened, and he sprinted out of the room.

The lonely piece of paper floated to the floor. A hastily scribbled message was on it.

'_Kid Icarus. Help. _

_-Roy' _


	2. Set in Stone- oh, nevermind

There was no possible way. Racing down the halls, Pit huffed, and threw open the doors to the library. Roy couldn't have known about him. Pit hadn't even been around durning Melee! His life story and Skyworld's history may have been stored in the Mansion, but it was only a couple of books about his first game. He sprinted past Shulk, who had his nose burried into a book about Samus' world's technology, and paused at his own section. He began climbing the shelves, to impatient to wait. He reached the top, and grabbed a book that did not belong. It had the mark of Naga, the Fire Emblem's god-like creature, stamped into it's leather.

"Pit!" Shulk yelled. "If you fall, I'm not catching you this time!"

"Okay!" Pit yelled back, and grinned. This Roy person was important, but pranking Shulk was important too.

"Ahh!" Pit said, obnoxiously loud so Shulk would look at him, and let go of the shelf. Shulk jumped to his feet, ready to catch Pit when the angel spread his wings to slow his fall. The Monado wielder gasped in relief.

"Pit, that was a dirty trick!" The Homs said, plopping into his chair. Pit rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Shulk, I just wanted to see your reaction. Your face was _really _funny!" Shulk glared at Pit, a deadpan look plastered on his face. A sudden, small grin that made Pit shiver crossed his face.

"Since you love falling off books, I think it's time for books to fall on you!" Pit squeaked when the Homs chucked a book at him, purposely missing.

"Bye Shulk!" Pit yelled, and sprinted out the door, a child's book slipping through the crack.

Holding the torn book to his chest, Pit raced back to his room, slightly out of breath. He silently cursed his room being on the third floor. Bouncing up the first level of stairs, he gasped when he physically ran into Palutena, sprawling over the floor.

"Sorry Lady Palutena." He said, and picked himself up, wiping his toga and his book.

"That's quite alright Pit, you look like you're in quite a hurry." She said, pleasantly surprised. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Sorry again Lady Palutena, I've been busy!"

"Have you been practicing your reading?" She asked, guesturing to the book in Pit's arms.

"Shure." Pit puffed out his cheeks impatiently. "It's really, really important that I read this. May I go?"

"It's nice to see you enthusiastic about reading. I'll see you later Pit."

The goddess waved goodbye, and Pit scampered down the hall, hastily waving behind him. He bounded up the second level stairs, weaving around Ganondorf and Lucina. Out of breath, Pit stumbled up the third level stairs. He paused, caught his breath, and jogged to his room. Upon reaching his room, Pit threw open door (which he didn't bother to close the door behind him), flopped onto his bed and immediately cracked the journal open, flipping to the first page.

'_Day one of the Melee tournement. _

_My father, Eliwood, gave me this journal. He is recovering nicely from whatever illness plauged him before, and told me this was a once in a life time chance. I have met a nice boy named Marth. He is three years olders than I am, about 18, but only speaks Altean- or Japanese, as they call it here. I have to translate for him, but no one seems to mind. An armoured lady named 'Samus' says her suit can translate what he says, but I have to translate everything to him. Smashville is an amazing place. The mayor (only called 'Villager') allows us access to everything- except for the fruit acres. He seems only a child, but I suppose I am too. Masterhand, the man- or hand, I suppose- who invited us seems polite, but something is terribly off. I suppose I should train for matches now. _

_Roy' _

Pit raised an eyebrow. The entry wasn't very interesting. He scanned the next few pages. Roy talked about letters from his father, his friend Lilliana, training with Marth, and amazing dinners that Peach cooked for quite a few entries. It was a sudden, much darker entry that caught Pit's attention. He stopped flipping theough the pages and began to read.

'_Day 47 of the Melee tournament_

_I am glad Marth knows limited english. He cannot understand what horrors are happening in this cursed mansion. Masterhand is not what he seems. He is a puppet for something bigger. I was snooping around his office, and found files named 'Subspace' before I had to leave. I have not recieved letters from family or friends for weeks. Samus and Link and others are not saying anything at all, and refuse to speak to me. Masterhand is behind this. The others always glance in his direction when I speak to them. I feel so lonely. However, if I don't stay upbeat, I'm dead meat. Like father says, I must smile, and seize the day._

_Roy' _

"Pit?" Said angel jumped, squeaked in surprise, and fell off his bed. His face flushed with embarrassment, Pit poked his head over the covers to see Megaman looking a him, concerned.

"Oh, Megaman, you're back!" Pit go up, and brushed himself off.

"I am. You seemed very into that book. What is it about?" Megaman asked, walking over to his charging station.

"Uh, lot's of stuff. Friends being betrayed, secret plans, the usual. I'm going to go now." Pit said hastily. Megaman watched curiously as the angel backed from the room, and sprinted down the hallway. Megaman shrugged, and stepped onto his charger.

Pit, on the other hand, continued to race down the stairs. He bust into the second floor lounge, gathering everyone's attention. Pit saw it was busy, and made his way to the recreation room. Peaking through that doorway, Pit saw that it was crowded as well. He groaned.

"Hello Pit," Pit spun around, and saw Marth. "Is something bothering you? You seemed troubled."

Huffing, Pit slid against the the wall. "Yeah. I can't find a completely empty place to read."

Marth hummed. "That is a problem. Have you tried the library?"

"Shulk is always in there muttering to himself." Pit said. "Plus he chucked some books at me because I pranked him."

"That does sound like a problem." Marth paused to think. The Prince furrowed his brows, and Pit glared at the ceiling before Marth came to another conclusion. "Have you tried the attic?"

Pit looked to Marth, confusion plastered on his face. "We have an attic?"

"We certainly do. The small doorway beside the window lounge on the third floor. It's rather spacey in there, if you don't mind the company of dust bunnies. I believe Roy and I left some stuff up in the attic when we claimed it as ours back in the Melee tournament. You can have it if you find it."

Pit bounced to his feet, and hugged Marth, shocking the older Smasher.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Pit said, squeezing Marth, and sprinted off. Marth was a bit dazed, and before he could come to his senses, the angel had already bolted down the hall.

"Must be a really good book."

It took Pit a minute or two to find the semi-hidden staircase Marth was talking about. When finding it. Pit flung open the door to the attic and gasped.

"Woah!"

The room, larger the Pit's own bedroom, was filled with beanbags and books. Boxes with dust piled on them were pushed off the the side. Old drawings covered the floor, and some scapbooks we littered around, as if they had been thrown in a fit of anger. A large splot of ink was by the window, the container still on the floor, the contents long died out. Evening light filtered through the dust, giving the room a mystical feeling. A large velvet blanket covered a statue, and Pit didn't spare it a second glance as he plopped himself into a bean bag, and cracked open the journal.

_'Day 57 of the Melee tournement,_

_Marth has betrayed me to. I trusted him, and he turned on me! I must seem like a teenager throwing a fit, but Mr High-and-Mighty blindly trusts Masterhand. He scolded me for a while, saying I was making up lies, and I responded by saying he trusted to easily, and that is the same mistake his father made, and he will fail and spread his kingdom into ruin and war. We argued more, and now I'm here, in the attic. I will destroy Masterhand, and this 'Tabuu' he speaks of in secret entries before this tournament ends. _

_-Roy' _

There were no entries left after that. Pit sighed. Whatever Roy had done seemed to set in motion the Subspace Chronicles, where Pit himself had helped defeat Tabuu. The Angel placed the journal to the side, and slid off the bean bag, groaning. He wanted to know what happened! He had been so excited, but Roy's journal had ended suddenly. A small knock on the door sounded, and Marth poked his head in.

"Hello Pit. You look rather distressed."

"I am. My book ended at the climax, and I don't know what happens next." Pit felt bad for tweaking the truth. He was almost glad that Dark Pit taught him to lie, even if the session ended in a battle between the two.

Marth closed the door behind him, and dragged a beanbag next to Pit. He wiped it off, and sat down.

"That is a very dissapointing feeling Pit. I am sorry that happened." Pit stared at the ceiling.

"Marth," Pit said, the question hesitating on his lips.

"Yes?"

"What happened..." Pit paused. He didn't want Marth to know he had his friend's old journal.

"To this room? Seriously, it's covered in dust, and there is stuff all over the floor."

"After Roy left to take care of a war at his home land, I just never came back up here. There wasn't much up here to do after he left."

"Oh," Pit said. They sat in silence, before Marth hummed.

"That velvet cover statue is new." Marth said, and pointed to the lump in the corner of the room.

"Really? Awesome!" Pit bloted from the floor to see what was under the tarp, but Marth picked up the Angel and heaved him over his shoulder."

Oh no you don't! I came up to get you for dinner!" Marth said. "You'll be so distracted by that new statue you'll never come downstairs."

Put flapped his wings angerily. "Marth please! Give me ten minutes! Please, I need to see what's under there!"

"Not now you don't." Marth said, heading towards the door.

"Yes, now I do! Besides, the line up will be really long now! If I wait, it'll be shorter." Pit said, wiggling in Marth's arms. Marth paused.

"Alright." Marth said, and put the angel down. "Ten minutes only, otherwise the food will be gone."

"Thank you Marth!" Pit grinned, and the Prince rolled his eyes jokingly.

"I'll see you in ten minutes, and ten minutes only." As soon as Marth shut the door, Pit ripped off the velvet coverings. As the velvet came fluttering down, the General felt his breath leave him.

Pit, greatly in awe, walked around the statue. It honestly looked like it was a person, frozen it time. The trophies the Angel collected also looked like that, but minature. Pit let his mouth fall open at the finest of details on the platformed person. Whoever this warrior was modelled after, they had apperently taken quite a beating. Pit pondered if the person was supposed to be in mid battle.

The boy's sword was covered in small scratches, much like his own body. His red hair was clumped with blood and dirt, his clothes ripped and his eyes open in shock, like something in battle happened, and it wasn't supposed to. The red haired boy held his sword in mid swing, as if he was about to swipe at something. Pit circled the statue once more, taking it all in. The general noted a large gash on the statues side, that was painted to make it seem like it was bleeding heavily. Pit's eyes trailed upwards to see another gash on the boy's forehead.

"I want a statue this cool." Pit remarked to no one in particular. "I bet I'd look awesome, with my Laural crown shining in the light, and my bow drawn, ready for action!" Getting caught up in the moment, Pit drew his bow, striking some poses. With a small, undignified squeal, Pit tripped over a book, and landed on his back, the statue's feet at his head. The light arrow he had drawn bounced around the room before dissolving when hitting an old box.

"Wow, the artist remembered every detail!" Pit whispered, and sat up. He reached for the gash in the boy's side, marvelling about how realistic it was. He touched it, and screamed when his hand drew back red and sticky. A small light started from the statue's feet, and worked it's way up. Pit scampe

red away on all fours.

"No way!" Pit said, bolting to his feet. He had seen the mini trophies come to life the same way. The usually struck a few poses then unanimated themselves. This trophy was huge- Pit had never seen nor heard of anything like it.

Pit watched as the light disappeared, having circled the whole trophy. There was a pregnant pause, and the boy suddenly dropped to the ground, coughing, his sword clattering loudly.

"Ohmygosh," Pit said, and raced to the boy's side. "Are you okay?"

The boy didn't respond, instead continued to hack, blood dripping from his mouth and side. Pit quickly undid his scarf, tossing the red gem pin to the side, and pressed it against the stomach wound. A minute passed, Pit applying pressure and the previously-frozen boy gasping for breath. After wiping the tears that had streamed from his eyes, the red-head took the make-shift bandage from Pit, winced, and slumped against the wall, gasping in relief.

"Thank you." He mumbled, both hands over Pit's now stained scarf. He closed his eyes, dried blood caught on his eyelid.

"No problem," Pit said, a little shocked about what had happened. "Uh, do you need a doctor?"

"No, I'm not badly injured. I was in the middle of a fight..." The boy's eyes whipped open and he went to stand. "Wait, where am I?"

Pit grabbed the boy's shoulder's and sat him back down.

"The attic."

This seemed to distress the boy even more. Pit grunted as he tried to hold the teenager down.

_For someone with life-threatening injuries, he can certainly move around! _Pit thought to himself.

"Let me go." The ginger tried to get up. Pit held him down. "Let me go!"

"You're to injured to go anywhere," Pit said, placing the abandoned scarf back on the wound. The boy's eyes widened in pain, and he hissed, shutting them quickly.

"Please, you have to let me go," his voice sounded more pitiful then before, and Pit's heart tugged.

"I can't. This wound won't let you go anywhere." Pit said, grabbing the velvet covering and pressing that on the wound. Blood had soaked through his scarf. "Trust me- uh, what _is _ your name?"

"My name's Roy, and I've had worse." Pit almost dropped the bloody makeshift bandages.

"W-What?" Pit said. Roy was dead, according to all history books. Went missing in action a year after he found the Sword of Seals. Marth himself had said Roy had gone to war back in his home country. Pit glanced over Roy. If he truly was who he said he was, it would explain his injuries.

"I said I've had-"

"No, no I heard you." Pit said, reapplying pressure. "Lay down." Roy groaned, but complied to the Angel's command. Pit hummed before speaking. "Aren't you supposed to be dead? Everyone said you went and died in war in your home country."

"They what?" Roy said, sitting up. He inhaled sharply.

"Nevermind- sit still!" Pit lifted his scarf. He'd have to ask Palutena for a new one. He stood up. "You seriously need a doctor. I'll go get Doctor Mario-"

"No!" Roy yelled, and grabbed Pit's arms. Pit jumped a bit at the sudden action and noise. Roy took a deep breath, and spoke again, but quieter. "No, please don't do that. I don't want- I don't need-"

Pit sighed, and rubbed his head. "I don't want you to be more injured then you are now- can I at least get Lady Palutena? She can help you! And she's the goddess of light- she'll keep you a secret!"

Roy paused of a moment. "I don't think-"

A knock outside the door interrupted Roy.

"Hello? Pit? It's been ten minutes, it's supper time. Are you in here?" Marth asked, his voice muffled by the wood.

Roy cursed, and Pit winced at the language.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few!" Pit said, and took the velvet from Roy, chucking it over the teenager. Roy made a muffled sound of surprise.

"What was that?" Marth asked, and began to open the door. "Did you make that noise?" Pit raced to the wood door, and kept it slightly closed as Marth tried to peer in.

"I fell." Pit lied. A tearing feeling came to his gut. He hated lying. "Um, is there a first aid kit in the Attic?"

"No. Did you hurt yourself?" Marth said, concern lacing his voice.

"No-" Pit glanced at the lump of blankets that Roy was struggling under. He opened the door a bit more, "Just, there is a lot of nails littered around, and if I step on one I want a first aid kit to be around."

"Sounds fair, but you'll have to eat it after dinner. It's getting cold."

Pit hummed, and jumped back and forth, weighing his options. "You know, I'm really not all that hungry-"

"Pit, we had a deal." Marth said. Pit sighed.

"Alright. I'll have to get changed first. Let me grab my stuff, I'll be down in a couple minutes."

"You better be." Marth said in a stern but playful tone.

"Okay your majesty." Pit said back, and shut the door. He waited for the creaking of stairs symbolizing Marth's retreat before ripping the slightly bloody velvet off Roy. The red head glared at him.

"Was that Marth?" He asked. Pit helped Roy lean on him.

"Yeah. C'mon, we'll move you to my room." Pit helped Roy to the door.

"I want to punch him." Roy said, and Pit felt him tense up.

"You're not as nice as everyone says you are." Pit commentated, and opened the door.

"You wouldn't be either if your friend backstabbed you, and left you to die at the Hand's mercy." Roy replied bitterly, stumbling slightly down the stairs.

"You did?" Roy asked. Pit nodded and tried to open the door."Yeah, but we paid a heavy price for it." Pit said. "Lost the half the Mansion, and broke some longtime friendships."

"Oh." Roy said, as it was his turn to fall silent. Pit managed to open the door, and the angel got the ginger onto the bed.

"Okay. Megaman sleeps- or charges, I guess- with me. I'll set up a bed in the bathroom. He never goes in there. You can stay there while I get Lady Palutena's help. Sound good?"

Pit waited for an answer. A small grunt was his reply. Roy had his hand clutched to his waist, and breathed in deeply.

"Are you okay?" Pit asked. Roy waved his hand.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just go." Roy said, and Pit noticed he was quite pale.

"Okay, I'll be back with food for you soon." Pit said. He closed the door gently, and made his way downstairs. Entering the kitchen, he saw that many if the Smashers had begun to eat. Grabbing some random food off the buffet style table, Pit sat down with Marth, Dark Pit, Lucina and Ness, who was ignoring everyone for a handheld device.

"You finally came down." Marth said, eating some salad.

"Yup. Hey, does anyone know where Lady Palutena is? It's kind of urgent."

Lucina shook her head, Ness continued clicking away, and Dark Pit snorted.

"Can you literally not be away from her for more then 10 minutes?" Lucina stared at Dark Pit in shock. She still wasn't used to the clone's violent behaviour.

"That was rude," Marth said.

"Well it's true. Pit stain here need his mommy to hold his hand, otherwise he'll be to lost to do anything."

"Why are you so doom and gloom all the time?" Pit said, frustrated at Dark Pit's attitude. He had just asked where Palutena was.

"Why are you so annoyingly cheerful?" Dark Pit snapped. Pit opened his mouth to retaliate when Lucina spoke up.

"Pit, is that blood on your hand?" Ness paused his game to look at the angel's hand. Pit glanced at his own hand and frowned. He hadn't gotten all the blood off.

"I have to go." Pit said, and steered his course away from the table. He spotted Palutena chatting away with Shulk and Zelda.

"-and then Link went and said 'Courage? I can't even talk to people!'"

As Zelda finished her joke, Pit sat beside Palutena, who was laughing with Shulk.

"Lady Palutena, I have something urgent come up."

"Oh, Pit! I know why you've come!" Palutena said cheerily.

"You do?" Pit said, slightly shocked. "Great!"

The goddess nodded. "Yes, your favourite blanket is in Pitto's room, along with your stuffed animal Bin-"

"No! No, no, no, no, no." Pit stuck his hands out, silencing his Goddess. "It's not that."

"Pit, it's rude to interrupt." Palutena scolded.

"I'm sorry Lady Palutena." Pit bowed his head for a moment. "But this is something much, _much _more urgent. Like, it needs to be dealt with ASAP."

Palutena sighed. "Alright." She turned to Zelda and Shulk. "Duty calls, I'll talk to you later."

The Princess and Mechanic waved goodbye. Grabbing his tray of assorted food, Pit lead Palutena away from the eating area, and as far away from Marth's table as possible.

Walking up the stairs, Palutena finally spoke."What's bothering you so much Pit?" She asked. "It has to be important if it comes before food."

"It's uh, sort of a secret." Pit admitted, climbing the second set stairs.

"A secret?" Palutena said, slightly shocked. "Angels don't keep secrets from their Goddess."

"I know, I know." Pit stopped at the top of the third staircase, which was a couple doors down from where he needed to be. He turned and faced Palutena with a look he hadn't used since he was freed from his Underworld prison.

"It's deathly important he's kept a secret." Pit's face of determination changed to one of pleading. "Please, oh _please _keep him a secret Lady Palutena!"

Palutena blinked. Pit had never asked her to do something as serious as this.

"Alright," She agreed, without realizing the words coming out of her mouth. "But if this secret person is a threat to Smash Mansion-"

"Oh trust me," Pit jogged to his room. "He's not."

The angel opened the door, and peered inside. Roy was right where he was before, laying on Pit's much redder bed.

"Roy?" Pit asked, and placed the food tray down. "Roy? How are you feeling?"

Roy cracked open an eye, his freckles producing greatly against his unnaturally pale skin.

"Like I've been best up by two giant hands. Oh _wait, _I was."

"No need to be so sarcastic," Pit said, huffing. Palutena could only stare at the scene infront of her.

"I brought Lady Palutena! She said she'll keep you a secret, so you'll be safe." Pit perched himself on the edge of the bed.

"Right Lady Palutena?"

Roy turned his head to look at the goddess. "Hey," he said, seemingly unaware of the gushing side wound he had.

"Pit," Palutena said, finally picking the right words.

"Yes Lady Palutena?"

"How will you get all this blood out if your sheets?"

**There you go children, chapter two. If it felt a bit rushed, or if characters felt OOC, let me know! Also in his game Roy is cunning and calculating, and anyone would be pretty butter after being betrayed, but don't worry. We'll see traditional Smash Brothers Roy in a couple of chapters. **


End file.
